medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat City
Name of Band: Cat City Cat City '''is a pop band that had its first debut album in 2004 called 10:15 Saturday Night. Cat City is made up of seven members/family members. Lorie Pregnint is the lead singer, Azaria Malibu is the keyboard player, Skinian Blacite is the drum player, Angel Wingsta is the guitarist, Melody Tuna is the music editor, Tabatha Creepyeyes is the pianist, and Hazel Nutten is the lyricist. Their First Debut Their first debut was in 2004 when they came out with the album, 10:15 Saturday Night. After that came in stores, they were starting to have fame. 10:15 Saturday Night is about having fun partying. I mean, every song is about them partying all night, until the sun comes up. Their hit single was Lights Out!, which was played on SodaPop Radio and was recommended as the best pop song for 2 months straight. Blazing Concerts When they came out with their album, Igniting Forever and Ever in 2005, they had their first ever concert in BlazeTown, Bee at the Fira Dome. After the concert, lots of likes from social networking websites came rolling in. They also got a prize from the 2005 Mammy Awards, along with a trip to TropicalTown, Tee. The Wealthy Life In 2006 they reached an amount of $2.6 million, from the help of their fans. They also made an album about being wealthy called Money and Fame. One hit song from the album was Overloaded, which was about their bank getting filled with cash. One song from the album was mentioned about her fans, talking about how it made their band a success. Missing Childhood Memories Sometimes, the band thinks about their favorite childhood memories. So they would be honored to share each of their memories to the crowd in the album, Growing Up. In this album (introduced in 2008), their making a timeline of songs about their friendship years. It was a complete hit to the younger kids who like pop. One of their songs was played on Kid's Land Radio for 6 full weeks. Amazed by Fans When they had their first social networking page in 2004, 5 years later, they've reached the point of having 100,000,000 likes and over 420,000 friends. They were amazed by how many people liked their music. In 2009, they've created the album, Dazed. When they performed live in FunTown, Ef, they got an award from 2009 Mammy Awards. Next on the List of Famous People By 2012, their charts reached to #2 of the best pop bands. That was the date of when they had their 6th album, Next in Line. Their love of their fans made them appear on the talk show, The Okra Windfried Show. They also got to have another vacation for a promotional activity. On The Okra Windfried Show, Lorie announced that she was going to marry Skinian, whom she encourages dearly while being in the band. Marked the Top In 2013, they've reached the top marks from their 7th album, Hot Like That. They've also appeared again in the 2013 Mammy Awards. They sang one of their hit songs from the album, Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm. Before their album, Lorie got pregnant with their babies, (Kelly, Macy, and Erin). The Interview One time, Micralo Cardithie, a highly paid interviewer for famous people, interviewed each of the members from the Cat City band. Lorie Pregnint's Interview '''Micralo Cardithie: How do you feel about being a lead singer of the Cat City band? Lorie Pregnint: I feel awesome and inspired by the voice that I have been given since my childhood. This feeling has never changed for me. Cardithie: Have you ever "rethought" about the spot that you're in now? Pregnint: Well, not really. Being a lead singer is the perfect spot for me and I know it. Azaria Malibu's Interview Cardithie: How do you feel about being a keyboard player? Azaria Malibu: I feel pretty nervous, if you know what I mean. I'm not that open to the crowd, so I might think sometimes, "Oh, my gosh! The crowd's looking at me. I feel like I'm going to collapse". Cardithie: How do you overcome your shyness when performing? Malibu: I usually inhale and exhale inside from time to time. Cardithie: Have you ever thought about changing your position? Malibu: I've had some thoughts, but if I want to make my family proud, then I'll do it. Skinian Blacite's Interview Cardithie: How do you feel about being the drum player, which is so-called "the most important instrument for a band"? Skinian Blacite: I can be flattered by my skills. I'm not disappointed or anything. Cardithie: What does your wife think about you being a drum player? Blacite: She feels okay about it. She thinks that I'm the wonder of the band. Cardithie: Have you ever thought about changing your position? Blacite: No, not really. I love my position that I'm having. Angel Wingsta's Interview Cardithie: How do you feel about being a guitarist, Angel? Angel Wingsta: I feel inspired when I'm around music. I've been playing the guitar since I was seven. Every stroke that I play is like an "angel" from above. Cardithie: I've heard that you've been doing some modeling. How did you maneuver from doing two jobs? Wingsta: My modeling shift is an occasional activity that I do. I mostly work with the band. Like say, for instance, that I go to modeling biz from 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. every Tuesday and Thursday. I have 5 full days to work with the band. Cardithie: Does it ever occur to you that you want to do one position instead of two? Wingsta: I take breaks in-between both jobs, so it's not a struggle for me. Melody Tuna's Interview Cardithie: How do you feel about being a music editor? Melody Tuna: I feel extremely inspired, just like my sister Angel. Cardithie: Do you ever feel about changing your... Tuna: '''Not at all. I love editing music. It makes me feel joyous. Tabatha Creepyeyes's Interview '''Cardithie: Um...how do you...um....feel about being...um...a pianist, Tabatha? Tabatha Creepyeyes: '''Good. '''Cardithie: Okay. And that's it. Creepyeyes: You didn't ask me about changing my position. Cardithie: No. You're good. Creepyeyes: But I... Hazel Nutten's Interview Cardithie: How do you feel about being a lyricist? Hazel Nutten: Sometimes, I think that it's hard to find out what verse comes next when it comes to making lyrics. It's just not normal. I mean, I like writing lyrics, but sometimes it's hard to make them. Cardithie: Have you ever thought about ever changing your position? Nutten: It's kinda hard right now, but I'm still thinking. Trivia *If it wasn't for Skinian and Harold joining the band, Cat City would've become a girl band. *The reason why Tabatha has the pianist position is because people don't want to see her face while performing. Category:Characters Category:Bands Category:Singers